Just Another Day For Melvin
by Megatrex94
Summary: Crack abridged fic. Describes a day in the life of Melvin Ishtar. Just for laughs.


_Just Another Day For Melvin_

* * *

It was just a regular day for Melvin. He was sitting on his chair thinking of fun ways to torture people.

"So many people to torture, yet so little time. Who should be first? Joey, no. Yugi, ha ha ha not today. That's it!" Melvin said as he rose from his chair and headed out the door.

He arrived at this white house with purple grass. Melvin looked at the grass and said,"Ha ha ha, Mark is such an idiot. Why would you paint someone grass purple when you could paint it red with their blood first. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Melvin headed up to the steps to the door, when suddenly the blinds in the windows shut and the door bolt locks. "I guess he doesn't want to see me." Still walking to the door with a big grin on his face. Then Melvin heard someone yelling from the other side of the door with a british accent.

"Get the bloody hell out of here Melvin! I have already had enough bloody trouble with your bloody wanker of a brother! As you could bloody see he painted my bloody grass, bloody purple!"

"I don't care how your day was Florence. Now open your door and give me a bloody hug." Melvin laughing. He put his hand in his pocket and pulls out a large rock. Then out of no where he throws it though Bakura's window.

"Bloody hell!" Bakura screams as he swings open his door. "Why the bloody hell did you throw a bloody rock through me bloody window! I am calling the bloody police!"

"Go ahead, Florence. It will make little difference." A few second later a police car pulls up to Bakura's house. The driver's door swings open a Yami steps out with a skin-tight police uniform on.

"What seem to be the problem here gentlemen?" Yami said.

Bakura walks up to Yami and says, "How the bloody hell did you get here so bloody fast?"

"We got a call about someone having purple grass. I can see that this house does indeed have purple grass. Now, which one of you two is the owner of this house?"

Melvin pointed at Bakura laughing his ass off. Bakura looked angrily at Melvin. I am the bloody owner of this house, and who may I ask called the bloody police on my bloody grass!?"

Yami pulled out a small notebook out of his pocket and starts flipping through it. "A Mr. Marik Istar. And if you don't stop saying bloody everything!I really will make you the bloody owner of this bloody yard!" Pulling out his night stick and pointing it at Bakura.

Bakura with his pride broken, dropped his head and said quietly, "Yes, sir"

Suddenly Yugi stepped out of the passenger side of the car and walked over to Melvin and put a pair of furry hand cuffs on Melvin. And says, "Your under arrest Melvin Istar."

Melvin giving Yugi a very dirty look, "For what?"

Before Yugi could answer Yami says, "Yugi what are you doing with my special handcuffs. We don't even know this guy."

"Well it was the only pair of handcuffs that was in the car and this guy as been on our most wanted list for three years."

"So what are you saying now Yugi, you like bad boys now. Are these leather pants not enough anymore!" Yami shows his anger by bitch slapping Yugi.

Yugi stood up and said sadly, "I am sorry Yami, I will go back in the car and wait for you and your sweet leather pants." Winking at Yami.

Yami winks back at Yugi and walks over to Melvin and takes his handcuffs off and says,"Sorry for the miss understanding sir.

Bakura runs over Yami and pushes him and yells." What the bloody hell are you doing, this man is a very dangerous criminal and you are just going to let him bloody go."

Yami stands up quickly and pulls out his stun gun and taze's Bakura until he drops to the ground from the constant shocking."What are the hell are you doing?" Yami turns off the stun gun. "First I going to let you off with only a ticket for assaulting a police officer, next I am giving you three more ticket. One for disturbing the peace. The second one for yelling at an office as sexy as me. And third for have nasty purple grass." With that Yami throws the tickets on Bakura and gets back in the police car and drives off.

Bakura stands up slowly and picks up his ticket and starts slowly limping towards his door when Melvin said, "Ha ha ha ha, Hey Florence I bet you would like that hug now?"

Bakura finally gets to his door and says, "Melvin just please leave me alone." He shuts the door.

Melvin starts walking home, laughing continusly. "Yet another great day."


End file.
